


Jusqu'à ce que l'aube nous délivre

by Pelagie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Devotion, Dubious Consent, Hurt, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelagie/pseuds/Pelagie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga l’attendait. Il savait qu’il viendrait, rampant comme un lâche, l’air servile et l’œil avide, espérant un geste tendre qui ne viendrait pas. Car il revenait toujours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jusqu'à ce que l'aube nous délivre

**Author's Note:**

> Version corrigée
> 
> Disclamer : L’univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada  
> Rating : M  
> Pairing : Saga x Aphrodite

C’était chaque fois la même rengaine, le même rituel mortifère que celui qui se jouait entre eux depuis des années.  
Lorsque la pleine lune baignait d’une lueur pâle les escaliers fleuris reliant le douzième temple au palais du Grand Pope, Saga l’attendait.  
Il savait qu’il viendrait.  
Oui, il viendrait à lui, comme toujours, rampant du fond de l’abîme pour crier silencieusement vers lui, cherchant de ses doigts pâles une main qu’il ne lui tendrait pas, cherchant en se relevant à prendre appui sur un corps qui se déroberait à son étreinte et refuserait d’être le rempart qui l’éviterait de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres.  
Saga, paré de ses atours de Grand-Pope sacrilège, un sourire carnassier dissimulé derrière son masque, attendait l’être veule dont il allait se repaître toute une nuit durant.

Il ne se retournera pas lorsqu’il sentira sa présence dans son dos.  
Un bruit sourd et reconnaissable entre tous indiquera à Saga que le chevalier des poissons aura jeté un genou à terre. Il reconnaîtra dans cette première souffrance le signe annonçant le début des réjouissances à venir.  
Il le laissera étreindre ses cuisses et poser son front sur la cambrure de ses reins. Un instant. Un instant seulement…  
En se retournant et en baissant le regard sur lui il pourra boire la dévotion aveugle puisée à ses yeux.  
Nonchalamment, il lui tendra la main, et Aphrodite viendra la baiser. Longuement. Religieusement.  
Il glissera un index dans cette bouche offerte et laissera le désir monter en lui tandis que l’autre jouera avec sa langue et avec ses dents sur sa peau, sans dérober ses yeux ardents de son visage de métal.

Il le saisira ensuite soudainement à la gorge et savourera l’expression inquiète qui se dessinera sur ce visage de porcelaine dont il se plait à souiller la pureté, un peu plus à chaque étreinte.  
Il le plaquera avec force sur la première colonne à sa portée et, sous la brusquerie du choc enduré, Aphrodite laissera échapper son premier gémissement. Léger, presque inaudible.

« Préserve tes cordes vocales pour ce qui va suivre, Pisces. La nuit ne fait que commencer »

La gorge toujours entravée, Aphrodite tendra une main hésitante jusqu’au visage de Saga, retirant avec une lenteur mesurée le masque dissimulant les traits adorés.  
Le jeune-homme troublé fermera un instant les yeux sous l’intensité du regard carmin qui le déshabillera. Saga en profitera pour venir goûter au lait de sa peau, laissant une morsure profonde dans son cou de neige, et se délectant du gémissement étonné de son prisonnier.  
Tout s’enchaînera ensuite très vite. Aphrodite, perdu dans les remous contradictoires de son désir et de son appréhension ne se souviendra plus comment ses vêtements se seront retrouvés déchirés, comment son corps se sera retrouvé exposé.  
Cédant à un dernier relent de pudeur, il tentera de dissimuler sa virilité aux yeux voraces qui le posséderont déjà, mais ces mains fiévreuses venant fouiller sa chair, ces dents avides marquant sa peau pour asseoir leur droit sur lui, ce corps bouillonnant venant épouser le sien auront raison de ses dernières réticences.

Il se donnera à lui entièrement. Sans concession. Cédant à tous ses caprices. Après tout, son âme lui appartient déjà depuis si longtemps qu’il ne se souvient plus de quand cela a commencé, du moment où il a chaviré.  
Il peut bien disposer de son corps. Il est à lui. Tant et si bien qu’il ne sait plus vraiment quelle partie de lui-même lui appartient encore.

Saga le prendra sur le sol, avidement et sans tendresse. 

La vision du corps d’Aphrodite se pliant sous son joug, s’arquant dans une danse extatique qui hésitera entre jouissance et supplice, le comblera d’une joie malsaine et d’un sentiment de toute-puissance qu’il n’échangerait pour rien au monde, et certainement pas pour l’amour d’une déesse qui a prouvé son égoïsme et son inefficacité à mainte reprises. 

Les soupirs du jeune-homme, ses gémissements, ses suppliques, sonneront à ses oreilles comme une ode à sa magnificence dont jamais il ne se lassera.  
Ce corps parfait taillé dans le marbre le plus blanc et le plus précieux, qu’il brûle de posséder encore et encore jusqu’à l’épuiser totalement, ce dos puissant contrastant avec la féminité de ses traits, qu’il aime marquer, stigmatisant ainsi le droit de propriété qu’il fait valoir sur lui, cette nuque diaphane qui appelle le baiser et la morsure, ce visage de porcelaine, finement ouvragé, que viennent encadrer en mèches folles des cheveux azur qui ce soir encore colleront à ses joues, à ses lèvres, à son cou, tout ça est à lui.  
A lui seul.  
Et c’est dans leur soumission totale qu’il les aime le plus car ils lui renvoient ainsi l’image d’un homme pour qui tout est possible.  
Il peut tout obtenir d’Aphrodite. Il règne déjà depuis longtemps sur son âme et sur son corps, s’infusant dans son esprit comme un venin pernicieux dont le chevalier ne peut plus se passer sous peine de se perdre.  
Il lui a demandé de tuer pour lui, et il le ferait encore. Et encore.  
Il lui a demandé de piétiner son intégrité, de se vautrer dans la fange de son indignité, d’étouffer sa propre personnalité au profit de celle qu’il désire lui insuffler pour mieux le pousser à le servir.  
Il lui a demandé de trahir. Et Aphrodite a trahi.  
Il a possédé Aphrodite tant de fois qu’il ne peut plus les compter, mais chaque étreinte porte la réminiscence de la première conquête, celle de l’innocence souillée ; et à chaque itération Saga a l’impression de posséder Aphrodite pour la première fois, le déflorant dans la sueur et dans l’ivresse des sens.

Quand la vague blanche de l’orgasme viendra submerger Saga, et qu’Aphrodite jouira à son tour de voir la jouissance déformer les traits de son maître, le chevalier des poissons, haletant, le cœur et le corps meurtri, se laissera retomber contre le torse toujours vêtu de son tortionnaire.  
Saga, épuisé par la déferlante de sens qui l’aura envahi, le repoussera d’une main distraite.  
Mais Aphrodite ne renoncera qu’à demi, venant se blottir sur les flancs de son aîné.  
Longtemps, Saga sentira le regard du chevalier glisser sur lui tandis qu’ils reprendront leur souffle, détaillant avec ferveur chacun de ses traits, observant chaque goutte de sueur perler à son front et dans son cou, chaque mèche rebelle s’échappant de sa crinière humide.  
Mais lui, ne lui rendra pas son regard.

Aphrodite finira par tendre ses doigts de neige vers ce visage qui l’ignorera, par faire glisser un index timide le long de sa joue, par se saisir enfin de son menton, et attirer sa tête vers lui afin de croiser son regard.  
Il approchera ses lèvres de celles de Saga, et commencera son habituelle supplique :

« Embrasse-moi »

L’ancien chevalier des gémeaux détournera à nouveau le visage, laissant échapper un ricanement de mépris.

« Saga… embrasse-moi. Juste une fois. Embrasse-moi et je ne reviendrai plus. Je te le promets »

Il lui répondra de la même manière qu’il a répondu à sa demande la fois précédente, et la fois précédente encore. Une réplique maintenant répétée jusqu’à l’usure, mais qui touchera le chevalier aussi vivement que s’il l’entendait pour la première fois :

« On n’embrasse pas une putain, Aphrodite. On la consomme. Ce genre de témoignage d’affection est réservé aux véritables amants »

Le jeune suédois ne pourra retenir les larmes silencieuses qui viendront mordre ses joues, et Saga le regardera se répandre, le visage dissimulé dans la robe d’apparat du grand pope.

Et là, le chevalier des gémeaux glissera ses doigts fins dans la chevelure d’Aphrodite, se demandant si cet élan soudain de tendresse est un relent de son ancienne personnalité étouffée ou s’il s’agit de la sienne.  
Aphrodite se blottira plus étroitement contre lui et il pourra sentir les battements erratiques du cœur du suédois résonner dans leurs deux corps enlacés.  
Ils resteront ainsi une partie de la nuit, la lune pour seul témoin. Le silence imposant brisé de temps à autre par un sanglot.  
Peu avant l’aube, Saga se roulera sur le côté, entraînant Aphrodite dans son mouvement, l’allongeant ainsi sur le dos.  
Il viendra se pencher sur son visage et embrassera ses lèvres brûlantes, sans animosité ni cruauté, tandis que ses yeux perdront peu à peu leur teinte sanglante.  
Il passera sa main sur la peau pâle de sa joue et sur le cou meurtri qui toute la nuit aura enduré les morsures dans l’espoir que survienne enfin ce témoignage de tendresse, alors que l’aube viendra baigner la plaine de sa lumière diffuse.  
Et Saga comprendra en cet instant l’entêtement d’Aphrodite à venir le trouver encore et encore, malgré sa brutalité et malgré les humiliations qu’il lui fait subir.  
Il comprendra également que lorsque la partie la plus sombre de sa personnalité reprendra ses droits sur lui, écrasant à nouveau les relent de compassion qui se débattent sans son cœur, il oubliera à nouveau les motivations profondes du chevalier des poissons.  
Saga sentira son cœur s’enfler et, de peur qu’il ne déborde, il choisira cet instant pour chasser Aphrodite du palais.

« Ne reviens plus, tu entends ?  
— Très bien  
— C’est un ordre, Aphrodite  
— Je ne reviendrai plus ».

Pourtant, il revenait. Toujours. Comme aujourd’hui.  
Un bruit sourd et reconnaissable entre tous indiqua à Saga que le chevalier des poissons avait jeté un genou à terre. Il reconnut dans cette première souffrance le signe annonçant le début des réjouissances à venir.  
Il le laissa étreindre ses cuisses et poser son front sur la cambrure de ses reins. Un instant. Un instant seulement…


End file.
